


Soft Kisses

by dumbnomi (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Usopp (One Piece), Reader-Insert, Soft Kisses, Sweet, Usopp/Reader - Freeform, Weight Gain, soft, stretch marks, stretchmarks, usopp/you, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/dumbnomi
Summary: Usopp is a bit self-conscious about his body, the scars and stretch marks he gained from his two years stuck on a strange island! Thankfully his S/O is there to shower him in soft kisses.
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece) & Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> If this is well liked I may write a part two that’s NSFW!!

It’s hard enough being away from his crewmates for two years, but the yearning feelings for his S/O felt like they would kill him. Usopp adored his crewmates but being away from the one person he loved most left a ache deep in his chest that he couldn’t quite place a name too.

He craved the feeling of their warmth, the warmth of their hands on his skin, the warmth of their smile as their eyes lit up in adoration everytime he told them a story, and especially the warmth of their laughter. Their laughter always throws him off balance, filling his head as his breath stops short, soaking his lungs in salted air as he sharply inhales at how mesmerizing the sound of their voice is to him.

Some days on the Boin Archipelago went by quickly, time spent training and losing the weight he’d gained from binge eating the islands natural foods seemed to flow by quickly, however some days he struggled and on those days time seemed to just slowly drag by. Particularly the days that brought him closer and closer to reaching the Sabaody Archipelago again, those days time seemed to stand still as his mind raced with thoughts about seeing his crewmates and S/O again.

Most days the thoughts were happy, how they’d celebrate being reunited or where their adventure would take them from there, but some days a self-conscious side of him crept in leaving him with self-doubt. Was he strong enough? After all surely the others had trained just as hard, could he still keep up with them? These thoughts were nothing compared to the panic he felt about his S/O finding someone else during their time apart, or possibly that they wouldn’t find him attractive anymore.

After all his body had gone through a multitude of changes during his two years on the island, each one adding scars or stretch marks as his body grew, shifted, and molded him into the man he currently was. Would his S/O like this current him or would they want the old him back? Or possibly would they want someone entirely new?

Reuniting with his crewmates on the Sabaody Archipelago quelled most of those fears, especially when his S/O wrapped him in a tight hug beaming brightly as they tried to hold back tears. The euphoria of seeing them all again, alive and better than ever made him forget his woes, but they’d come back again during the silence of the night as he laid next to his S/O.

Two years is a long time to collect stories, each one bringing back memories as his S/O asked about each of his scars, their eyes scanning over his body matching every word with every mark that graced his skin. He felt like their eyes would burn through him, it made him feel more self-conscious then he ever had before and all of it began to swell up inside him again as he panicked and blurted out all the questions he’d had before. Did his S/O still love him? Had they found someone new? Was he still attractive to them? 

No matter the response his S/O gave he couldn’t stop the self-doubt flooding his mind and forcing the questions out of his mouth, at least not until his S/O’s lips were pressed against his finally bringing silence back to the room. It had been so long since he’d felt something this intimate that he froze, he couldn’t seem to remember how to respond but that didn’t stop his S/O from placing soft kisses across his jaw before moving down his neck, taking their time to nip at the sensitive parts that they clearly remembered. Each nip precise as their tongue ran back over it to soothe the reddening skin, Usopp’s mind completely blank all he could manage were gasps of their name as they continued down to his chest, slowly pushing him down onto the bed.

They were hovering over him, straddling his lap as they began to trail kisses over his chest. Taking their time to kiss over the entirety of each of his scars and stretch marks, moving from his chest and arms to his stomach before finally stopping at the waistband of his pants. The air was silent other then Usopp’s slightly hitched breathing, but it was quite for long because his S/O began to fill the tense air with praises and words of adoration as they traced their fingers over the deepening love bites, each various shades of red as they mix with his scars and stretch marks.


End file.
